Athene Leartes
Athene is a Colonial Fleet officer, most noted for his service as air wing executive officer of the Omega Group ship Battlestar Athena Physical Description Tall and fit body shape, as a pilot has to be. He has got long brown hair and brown eyes. He generally wears his flight suit, but sometimes he also wears black trousers and grey sweater and wearing his black cap. He has got an earring on his left and he has a necklace which is an ancient Arabian sword. Personality & Traits General Overview He is a trust-able and responsible man. He attends to rules - that's why he hate chaos. But he is used to it, because of his military training with sudden alarms causing chaos among crews. He rarely drinks, just to celebrate important things and just with his girl-friend. He never smokes or uses drugs, he hates gym, but he does it to keep his body fit better. Strengths & Weaknesses He is confused sometimes, if he is not related with the topic, and he prefers to keep his mouth closed. He is also a responsible man, so sometimes he argues with people who don't do the work they have to do, but generally he is calm and likes and cares for people, and that is why he argues. He loves his team, he thinks that without his team he surely can't be better and his (also for his team) motto is "We stand alone, together." So as noticed, they know suddenly they can be alone, they are not used to it but they are ready for it, at least. Ambitions He wants to marry with his girl-friend, and as a first step but he wants to see an earth, a sea, and forests again. He wants peace again, and when that time comes, he will only sit in his house outside the city and with his future wife, and he will live, read and rest. Though he wants this resting for everyone. Hobbies & Interests He likes reading, especially philosophy and literature. He hasn't got many interests, but he likes enjoying time with friends and discussions about philosophy too. Languages English, Sanskrit Family *'Father' - Fyodor *'Mother' - Hera *'Girlfriend' - Elena History He was born in a country house in Tauron, one of the colonies. Unfortunately, as he learned very later, his real family died in a fire while he was less than a year old. He adopted by a Priest and a teacher and began to live in a city, rather than countryside. He learned Sanskrit, with help of his stepfather and read the religious writings. He learned reading and writing before education, with just help of his mother, who is a teacher. He began school, later college and finally he chose to be a pilot, from his old childhood dreams to fly. He enrolled in the Colonial Military Reserves and after training he graduated as second in school but that wasn't enough for him; he also joined the Flight School and graduated from one of the best degrees ever made, he proved himself in his training. That time he met with Elena, his girlfriend. She wasn't a pilot, she was just trying to be Doctor. Interestingly they met in the Colonial Military Reserves, and loved each other. Planned to marry until something bad happens... His father was murdered by a criminal and died in his hands, but he added the reality, that they weren't his real parents. He ordered himself to find his mother and girlfriend and secure them, live with them and marry with his girlfriend. He added not to be sad, said nothing will finish, nothing could ever make him sad, or give up fighting... He added; "When I despair, I remember that all through history, the way of truth and love always won. There have been tyrants and murderers and for a time they seem invincible, but in the end, they always fell - think of it, always." He gave his last breath afterwards. He died as a priest, lots of people felt sad, that also blockaded their ideas about marriage. Sometimes Athene leaves his mother in the colonies, his girlfriend too sometimes and goes to duty for the Fleet. He trained well and he accomplished hard missions with his trust-able Viper and team. He got XO degree very new, but he proved himself once again, his work against the chaos and tyrants of universe noticed by his officers. Though he could never forget his father, who taught him lots of things - and mother of course, but more than anyone, his dear lover, Elena... Secretly, he wrote a drama in Sanskrit. Nobody, even he himself knows it, but the religious value of this drama is priceless, but from the rules taught by his father, not stepfather... Service Record He been to ordinary schools, like elementary, high and college. After college he joined Military, after a basic training and his graduation in military academy with the second best degree, he joined Flight school. Again there he proved himself and got one of the best records in majority of training. His mind works very well in tactics and also his timing is better than anyone, so he got the success he wanted. For few years he served in various ships, and a main Air Command base in Tauron, as Viper pilot where he gained XO rank. Since then he has been a Viper XO pilot. Category:Tauron Category:Lieutenant JG Category:Air Wing Category:Battlestar Athena Personnel Category:Air Wing Executive Officer